1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novelty cover for the flush handle of a toilet, and more specifically, a novelty cover for advertising a business's product or any promotional material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advertising one's product has been a traditional business practice for many centuries. Billboards, magazines, television, radio, and the Internet are the most popular forms of commercial advertising in today's marketplace. Customarily, businesses try to tailor their advertisements to be displayed or viewed in areas that are highly visible or areas that are often frequented by consumers. Businesses are always looking to be the first to advertise their product in new places.
Almost every public or commercial building has public restrooms where a majority of the visiting consumers usually make at least one trip to these facilities. Therefore, advertisements placed in the stalls of bathrooms have been an area of interest to many businesses. Naturally, everyone flushes the toilet using the flush handle. As a result, the toilet flush handle makes an ideal environment for developing business advertisement.
The following patents describe various apparatuses which mount onto either a water faucet or a toilet flush handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,139, issued to Richard M. Wainwright on Oct. 12, 1982, describes a protective cover for individual water fixtures in the shape of animals to appeal to children. The bottom of the cylindrical side wall of this patent is longitudinally split to permit expansion over a spout. U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,766, issued to Richard K. Cohen on Oct. 31, 1989, describes a decorative faucet handle mounting apparatus having a bore shaped to the dimensions of a faucet stem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,016, issued to Smith, et al. on Jul. 25, 1995, describes a toilet flush handle cover. This patent covers the flush handle of a toilet when the seat is raised to an upright position. The result is that the seat must be lowered before the handle may be used to flush the toilet. The handle cover is made of a thin sheet of metal or plastic bent or formed to cover a flush handle.
The following design patents illustrates ornamental sport design themes attached to the flush handle of a toilet. Des. Pat. No. 318,715, issued to Ronald P. Hardman on Jul. 30, 1991, illustrates an ornamental design for a toilet flush handle. The design is in the shape of a shoe and a football. Des. Pat. No. 318,716, issued to Ronald P. Hardman on Jul. 30, 1991, illustrates an ornamental design for a toilet flush handle. The design is in the shape of a baseball glove, a bat, and a baseball.
Des. Pat. No. 319,297, issued to Ronald P. Hardman on Aug. 20, 1991, illustrates an ornamental design for a toilet flush handle. The design is in the shape of a basketball net and a basketball. Des. Pat. No. 319,865, issued to Ronald P. Hardman on Aug. 20, 1991, illustrates an ornamental design for a toilet flush handle. The design is in the shape of a tennis racket and two tennis balls. Des. Pat. No. 320,646, issued to Ronald P. Hardman on Oct. 8, 1991, illustrates an ornamental design for a toilet flush handle. The design is in the shape of a golf putter and a golf ball on a tee.
The following design patents illustrate different types of toilet flush handles. Des. Pat. No. 301,919, issued to Stanley M. Paul on Jun. 27, 1989, illustrates an ornamental design of a lavatory handle. The design includes a three piece assembly of a base, a stand, and an elongated oblong shape handle. Des. Pat. No. 356,145, issued to John E. Bollenbacher on Mar. 7, 1995, illustrates an ornamental design of a trip handle for a water closet. The design includes two pieces that fit together with finger grooves located on its top surface.
Des. Pat. No. 367,519, issued to Alan D. Bengtson on Feb. 27, 1996, illustrates an ornamental design of a handle for a water closet. The design is of two pieces that fit together with finger grooves located on its top surface. Des. Pat. No. 356,630, issued to Ming-Jung Chuang on Mar. 21, 1995, illustrates an ornamental design of a handle of a flush toilet. The design includes a tear-shaped handle with a triangular flange. Des. Pat. No. 364,217, issued to Alfred R. Dubin on Nov. 14, 1995, illustrates an ornamental design for a lavatory faucet handle. The design is in the shape of an elongated cylinder.
Toilet flush handles accommodating apparatuses in the form of advertisements or apparatuses designed to receive an advertisement insert is a new target area for commercial businesses to promote their products and/or services.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a novelty cover for toilet handle solving the aforementioned problems is desired.